The Return of A Green Rider
by GreenCondor1
Summary: Estora has asked to end the contract, and though it might be slightly easier for Karigan and Zachary to end up together, Karigan still has to admit her feelings towards Zachary.Will she find the courage? Or will Zachary have to fight alone?K&Z.CH.6 UPDT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Rider series. It might be helpful to read the third book before you read this.

* * *

Karigan stared at King Zachary, and if he wasn't facing her, she would have probably continued staring for an eternity. She looked towards the window and questioned what he had just told her. It was over. It had disappeared so suddenly. Was it really gone? It couldn't be that easy. There were the lord governors, especially Coutre. And why had he chosen to tell her before it was officially announced? She already knew the answer to this question, and she didn't like it.

"H-how? I thought it was final!"

"There was a loophole. The marriage would go on only if I had Lady Estora's consent. And it was she who had come to me and told me that she didn't want to go through this. And I am not surprised after last month's events." a look of concern spread over his face. He walked from his desk to Karigan and his hand lightly touched her sleeve.

"Are you alright?"She nodded. He could see the pain in her eyes when he brought up the subject of last month's disaster in the castle. He still couldn't forget seeing her walk through the halls in the black of the Weapons. She looked so tired, yet so terrifying. She seemed stressed about something that he knew he couldn't help with. He still hadn't questioned her about her journey, believing that she needed a little time to relax. Maybe he should find out what has been troubling her since her return to the castle.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly happened from Mirwell onwards without leaving out the non-important parts?" he asked gently. She looked up, startled by his question. Her first thought was to say that her report was all of her story, but it was a horrible lie, and she couldn't lie to King Zachary. But she couldn't deny him either. Once again, his role was used against her and though she knew he didn't mean it to be that way, his authority over her lingered in the air.

Taking her seat, she took a breath and began to narrate the events leading up to her exit from the tombs.

* * *

Her story scared him more than her report did. When she mentioned the details that weren't included in the report, such as how she fought Estora's captors and what Immerez was going to do to her, he wanted to hold her close and never let go. Life was unfair to some more than others, he decided. He had become a King with all the pleasures of royalty, and he was used to his life. He had lived his whole life as royalty. Though there were those that favoured his brother on the throne, he had still maintained his rule. However, Karigan had been forced into the messenger service by a brooch filled with magic. She had been the one to face Mornhavon and push him into the future, as well as the one to rescue Estora and stop the intruders in the castle.

She also had another responsibility, something she could not remember. She had told him that it was something from the tombs, and that it was like a dream. It was important but it had faded from her mind. He felt sorry for her, and he knew the moment she told him about it that this was the burden he couldn't help her with. The only thing he could do was be there for her, but that was hard to do when she pushed him away. And he knew she would do that. He gazed at her with worried eyes as she concluded her tale and turned to look out of the window again. Though she seemed to be fine, he could see the slight bags under her eyes, and concluded that she was not getting enough sleep. The realization struck him that she was the figure in the garden he would see from his window at night. He could always make out the rider green, but the figure sat with their back to him.

"Karigan, I'm here for you if you need me." he murmured softly. She still looked out of the window, and then rose to her feet. King Zachary rose with her and walked with her to the door of the study.

"Thank you for telling me about your journey, Karigan." he spoke as he opened the door. With a bow, she left the study, leaving a worried King behind her.

* * *

A/N: I used to have two other stories for Green Rider, but i ended up deleting them. I look upon them as demo stories and I am hoping that this story will turn out better. For those of you who enjoyed those stories, I am sorry that i did not continue them . However, I plan on finishing this story and will update as often as I can. R&R plz! :D Thx!

GreenCondor1


	2. Chapter 2

It was part of her imagination, she convinced herself. Those words were never said. He didn't say that he would be there for her if she needed him. He wouldn't say something like that, he wouldn't! Yet deep down inside, she knew the truth that he would, and that he actually cared. For a moment, she felt bad about the night on the castle rooftop. She had been so harsh on him, and must have hurt him, but he still cared, and was concerned for her well being. But then, she reproached herself for feeling sorry. She had done what was right for her country and herself. She couldn't love him, it wasn't her place to love him. He was a king, and she was a common rider. She shook her head pushing the thoughts out of her head.

The sun started to set, yet the papers still lay in heaps on her desk. With a sigh, she sat down and began to work, knowing that she wouldn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

The Captain had been gone for a few weeks now. She had left on an extra-important errand, which would have probably been given to Karigan if she hadn't been put on light duty by the Captain herself. Until Mapstone returned, she would have to stand by the King. He sat at the head of the table waiting as his advisors took their seats. A large amount of weapons stood to the side of the table.

"As you all know, I had officialy announced a few days ago I had announced that Lady Estora of Coutre wished to end the marriage contract. At the meet prior to that, we were debating possible ways of benefiting Sacordia." The advisors all nodded their head, while Karigan looked at the notes in front of her. She had been unable to come to that meeting so Mara filled in for her. She was given a couple of days off to rest, and she needed to catch up on what she had missed.

"A wise person once told me that I needed to go among those I ruled." He looked at Karigan with a faint smile. "And I think that I _should_ go and see the people I rule. I am asking you about the idea of myself, along with a handful of weapons and a rider, going for a tour of Sacoridia. Today's descision will be final." Hours went by as the advisors, Karigan, and the king discussed. In the end it had been decided.

"Sire, we have all agreed that you should take a tour of Sacoridia, but we ask that one of the Weapons choose a rider. Since a good amount of Weapons are going, we do not advise bringing soldiers. It needs to be a rider who can get you out of danger with their magic and protect you as well. "

Karigan looked towards the weapons, watching as they discussed possible riders. They could always bring Mara or one of the other senior riders she mused. They could definetely get the king out of there and protect him. She turned back towards King Zachary as they came to stand by the head of the table. Fastion took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"We have talked and decided that Rider Sir G'ladheon is the rider who shall accompany us."

No. She had misheard! They couldn't pick her! The tour would take atleast a month or two. She would be alone with him and the Weapons until the tour was over. A knot formed in her stomach as all eyes turned towards her. The king had to have told the Weapons. They knew something! However, he looked just as surprised as the rest of his advisors.

"I...I don't think this is a good idea. What if I can't do what you expect me to?" she spoke, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking. But the Weapons assured her that she could and that they would choose no other rider. She knew that this entire tour depended on her, and she also saw how much King Zachary wanted to go, to escape these walls that held him prisoner in his own castle.

"I will go on the tour." She gave in to them, and now, she was stuck with Weapons and her king. She was not looking forward to a whole month or two of embarassment.

* * *

Responses to reviews:

**guesty guest:** thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I had forgotten that she didn't remember, so I edited that part. Thanks!

**Cassie**: Thank You! I'll continue, don't worry! I'm trying to update every day, but I am unsure if I will be able to. Still, hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The walls of Sacor City were left behind the group and already, a nervous feeling had overcome Karigan. Maybe if she hadn't gone to the meeting, she wouldn't be in this mess. But she knew that there wouldn't have been much of a choice anyways. The Weapons would have still chosen her and she would have to say yes. Fastion, who was riding beside her, smirked and she shot him a glare. It was their entire fault! They had somehow found out and it was like they were in alliance with their king. They were trying to make what they wanted to happen for their king reality. Was she the only one who saw that this could not work, and could never happen?

They rode at a leisurely pace, as the moon hung low in the sky. They had decided to leave at night since there would be less people on the streets, and they were now riding on the Kingsway. The group remained silent by some unspoken agreement as they rode on through the night. It was decided on beforehand that Karigan would lead them to the nearest way-station and they would rest there till the morning. From there on, Karigan didn't know what was going to happen.

"Karigan, I think maybe you should take the lead from here." She turned her head to the side to see that King Zachary had fallen into step next to her. His voice had broken her from her nervous thoughts about the weeks ahead, and she nodded, not trusting her voice. She pushed Condor little ahead and stared on into the night.

* * *

King Zachary climbed into the bed and turned onto his side, facing the rest of the cabin. All the desks and chairs had been pushed aside to create enough room for others to sleep. The few Weapons that were not on watch were starting to lie down, and in the far corner, Karigan was getting ready as well. He felt horrible about sleeping on the bed, but there was hardly enough space on the floor. And though there were no walls restricting him from being just Zachary, he still was considered royalty and he knew that they would all refuse sleeping on the bed while he and the rest slept on the floor. Sighing, he closed his eyes and slipped into his dreams of the future.

* * *

Karigan rose from her corner and, walking as silently as she could, slipped out the door. The sky was tinged with orange, yellow, and pink and in a few minutes, the first rays of sunlight shone through the trees. She smiled and began to make her way to the field where Condor grazed in the grass. Halfway there, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, she turned around, dreading who it might be.

"You should probably get some extra sleep before we head out. We are not planning on leaving until noon." To her relief, it was Willis. She shook her head, mumbling some excuse about how she wouldn't get sleep anyways and continued to walk towards Condor. She called back towards the Weapon that she was going for a short ride as she mounted and took off into the trees.

Meanwhile, King Zachary was still in the depths of a comforting dream. In his dream, he was no longer a King, just plain Zachary of Hillander. In his dream, he and Karigan were together and they were happy, but to his disappointment, his eyes opened and it faded away. He looked towards the corner where she had laid the night before but it was vacant. He walked towards the door silently and looked around. She was nowhere to be found and neither was Condor. They had probably gone for a ride, he thought, remembering that she took early morning rides whenever she could. With a smile, he set about making breakfast for himself.

* * *

"They_ what_?" she demanded. They were Weapons! They should have known better than to choose Karigan of all riders to go with the king on his tours. Couldn't they see that they were in love with each other? That two could destroy all that they had worked hard for? She shook her head, muttering something that Mara couldn't hear, and walked out of the room to her quarters. She didn't want to have to lie and deceive both king and rider for her country. She wanted them to be happy.

Captain Mapstone sighed, thinking about her past. He was gone, lost in the line of duty. He had fought bravely along her side, protecting her as they fought different battles. But though he had protected her, she had failed to protect him. She sank to her knees as sobs held back for many years finally fell. He was gone and it was her fault. She would never forgive herself for letting him die. She wanted so badly to get revenge, and to take the life that had taken her lover's. But it had never happened. Over the years, she had forgotten the face of the person. All she knew was that she wished that he was here.

Would he forgive her for doing what she was to King Zachary and Karigan? All she wanted was to protect them from the harshness of the world and reality. Karigan was a rider, and her service could take her life at any moment. She was lucky that she had lived for so long. Laren didn't want King Zachary to feel the pain that she had been feeling for years. She wanted him to be happy. It wasn't all about keeping Sacordia unified. Wiping away the tears, she regained her composure and walked to her office. She would have to tell them, to warn them when they got back. Until then, she would regret doing what she did.

* * *

A/N Sorry that chapter 3 is so short. I'm kind of having a mental block :( I know this is random but I was listening to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne and it really fit this last part about Laren. I felt so bad for her in this part when I was writing it and I felt like crying. It just seemed so sad :((

Reviews: **Green Rider Fan- **Thank You very much! I will try my best, but I just need to get ideas and write them.

**Harm Marie- **Thank Youu :D

**Guesty Guest- **You're welcome and thanks ! I always seem to miss these little details, so please tell me if you find any more mistakes! Thanks!

R&R every1 :D lol! Thanx!

GreenCondor1


	4. Chapter 4

They had set out riding at an easy pace through the Green Cloak forest. Though the others had no reason to hurry, Karigan did. An unsettling feeling had come over her and she felt like something was watching them. Watching her. But when she turned around and scanned the area, there was no one there. She had tried to shake the feeling off, but still it persisted, and she felt the need to warn the group. When was the last time this had happened? With a wave of pain, she remembered the last time. It was when she had gone with the delegation. She had warned them, but had allowed them to camp their anyways. Would the same thing happen now?

Karigan pushed Condor forward, riding next to Selene, and was about to open her mouth when she decided against it. This time, it was just a feeling. Then, it had been more like a warning. It was the magic then. Here, there was no magic. It was just a feeling, and she fell behind again. She wouldn't waste their time with her worries. Pushing the thoughts out of her, she focused once more on the road

* * *

In a clearing in the Green Cloak forest, a fire was blazing, its embers reflecting the weariness of the group who sat around it. Empty plates of food lay in a circle, and though it was a large group, it was silent except for the rustle of leaves from the breeze. Running a hand through her hair, Karigan muttered something incoherent, and retired to the edge of the clearing. In a few minutes, others followed her example, and soon only a few were left by the fire. They talked in whispers, not wishing to disturb those around them.

"I am beginning to wonder if it was a bad idea bringing Karigan into this Fastion." King Zachary whispered, his gaze resting upon the sleeping rider in the distance. She seemed peaceful at first, but then, her hands gripped her shawl tighter as if it would provide comfort from the nightmares he knew that haunted her. He wanted to comfort her but she needed that sleep, even if it wasn't pleasant. His gaze lingered on her sleeping form as he listened to Fastion's response.

"Sire, if anything goes wrong, we are the ones to blame. We are the ones who told the advisors that we wished her to come. So far, though, all has been well. There is no need to worry."

"She seems so much more withdrawn than she was before her last errand."

"That errand had placed a lot of stress on her. If it weren't for her, we would have had an even harder time recovering the book, and it would have taken much longer to rescue Lady Estora. Somehow, I think that she benefited from coming out from behind the castle walls. I understand why you are reluctant to let her go on errands, but she needs the space and relief."

"Fastion, when I talked to her the other day, she told me things that weren't included in her report. Things that made me fear for her more than ever. I feel like keeping her in the castle is the only way to protect her from all that has been going on. As long as I can be there for her if she ever needs me. Sometimes, I wish that I could throw away my titles and be who _I_ want to be, not who I am supposed to be."

"We respect her every bit as much as we respect you, and she is like family to us. We would lay down our lives to protect her like we would you, and though she is not a queen in Sacordia's eyes, she most definitely is in ours. She is like our sister, and if anyone would dare harm her, we would exact our revenge. She will always have our protection when she needs it, and you need not worry. Besides, the rider can take care of herself. You worry too much." Fastion said with a smile.

"Thank you, my friend. You always understand. I will retire now as well. Goodnight." Rising to his feet, Zachary found a secluded spot and turned on his side, facing Karigan. The hands that once clenched her shawl tightly were now resting by her head and she looked peaceful once again. With a smile, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the fire flickering.

* * *

The soft sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath caused Karigan to wake. Wrenching her eyes open, she saw the glint in the trees above her and rolled away from her spot quickly. Sitting up, Karigan scrambled to her feet and tilted her head up to the trees. Seeing no trace of a person, she reluctantly turned to the spot where she had been sleeping on. She froze as she saw a sword pinned to her shawl. A hand gripped her arm and she jumped, turning around to face worried brown eyes.

"Karigan! Are you alright?" She could sense the fear in King Zachary's voice and reluctantly turned her gaze towards the sword, unable to voice her own fears. His grip tightened when he saw her reach for the sword and he held her back. He scanned the treetops and the clearing for the person who had dared to try and kill her. Finding nothing, he turned back to the sword, questions racing through his mind. Fear ran through his veins, fear for her. Scowling, he mentally berated himself for fearing for her. She could take care of herself, he knew, but this fear had become like an instinct now. He knew that he was overprotective, but he couldn't bear to lose her. She was the one good thing that came out of his rule. He had felt so trapped, and though he still was, she had brought a certain joy into his life. She had brought him the freedom to _have_ these feelings.

"I have given people reason to hate me." She sighed, startling King Zachary from his thoughts. She had a blank look on her face and turned, walking away, leaving the weapons to inspect the weapon. Striding towards Condor, she started to climb onto his back until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Karigan, I know that you probably want to go for a ride with Condor, but after that," King Zachary motioned to the sword impaled on the ground. "I think it's a better idea if you stay here."

She sighed, standing on the ground, unsure what to do.

"I guess I had better go make breakfast then." Karigan murmured, walking towards the black ashes of the dead flame.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I hate writers block :( Anyways, here it is. I didn't expect it to be so long! Well, ill try and get the fifth chapter done as quick as possible, but I am unsure how long this will take. R&R Please!

Oh! Ill do review responses in the next chapter. srry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. So, ummm... I know that it has been a really long time since I last updated, but I was pretty busy, and I was trying to overcome my writer's block. That thing is very very annoying. Anyways, here it is. **

* * *

She couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much she tried. That morning's incident had not scared her too much, but she knew that whoever wanted to kill her would try again. Sitting up, Karigan gazed at the fire in front of her, its hum a melody to her ears. She could feel King Zachary's gaze, as well as that of the number of weapons who were awake. What was it that they wanted from her? An answer? To what? Or were they simply looking out for her?

As she started to lie back down on the cold ground, an arrow shot past her, flying into the flame. Rising to her feet quickly, she had her hand on the hilt of her saber, watching the edges of the clearing. She could feel King Zachary take a defensive stance behind her and in a few moments, Weapons surrounded them in a circle. Shouts could be heard, and the first line of men emerged from the forest.

"To death with the Galadheon!" a cry rose from the men as they advanced. Within moments, the clanging of swords could be heard and the circle around the two was reduced to the minimum. Scanning the clearing, she searched to see if any of them were second empire. Only one wore a shirt imprinted with the insignia. A wave of panic overcame her as she saw groundmites emerge from the forest as well. There weren't enough Weapons left to challenge the groundmites. They were busy fighting the other swordsmen.

Pushing through the shield of Weapons, Karigan drew her saber, and held it in front of her. Drilling through the skills that she had learnt from Drent and Rendle, she fought with total concentration on her opponent. By now, they were all scattered. Striking a groundmite near the horses, she turned around, her eyes searching the clearing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw King Zachary's sword lying on the ground a distance from where he was. Standing defenseless, he was backing up, eying the sword. She ran with all her might through the mass of people, fixated on the scene before her.

The groundmite started to bring its sword down, ready to end his life. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Karigan raised her saber with one arm, pushing King Zachary away from them with the other. The two swords met, and Karigan pulled away, trying to quickly redirect her saber to kill the groundmite. After killing it, she watched as another took its place, ready to end her life with one blow. A sharp pain filled her side and she stumbled and fell, the groundmite looming above her. A great weariness filled Karigan, and her eyes began to grow heavy. Raising her saber weakly, the last image she saw was King Zachary meeting the blow with his sword before sinking into darkness.

* * *

Karigan closed her eyes at the pain that filled her body when she tried to sit up. Bearing the pain, she sat with her back against a tree.

"Are you alright?" She jumped, having not noticed King Zachary's presence before. Nodding, she winced in pain as she reached for a cup of water near her. She drank it, trying to be unconscious of the fact that he was still there beside her, but it stayed in her mind. A normal king wouldn't have stayed by her side. A normal king might not even _care_ that she was hurt... he would have probably left her to the menders. A normal king wouldn't lover her, but King Zachary was not normal. He was more kind, more compassionate, and more concerned than normal kings.

"Thank you." She whispered, placing the cup next to her. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"They are probably still engaged in battle." He replied, a look of sadness and uncertainty crossing his face. "The groundmite that you killed stabbed your side. I had to move you away from the battle so one of our menders could tend to your injuries. Unfortunately, I could not bring Condor with me, but I am sure that he is fine."

She nodded, feeling that weariness fill her again. Closing her eyes, she slipped into the darkness once again.

* * *

"No! Don't! She's…" She felt a hand grip her arm roughly, and she opened her eyes, staring into cold, gray ones. The person roughly pulled her into a standing position, and she cried out in pain as a stinging sensation filled her side. After the pain had subsided, Karigan looked around her. The mender that had tended her wound laid on the ground, dead, a sword clenched in her hand. King Zachary was surrounded by swords, ready to kill him if he made the slightest resistance. She found herself surrounded in the same way.

"Ah, so we've finally caught the G'ladheon. It's a good thing we picked up the news of the reward for her capture. Didn't guess that we would encounter her in the middle of nowhere." A man in the center of the clearing spoke, giving a loud laugh. "And such boring company this one keeps. Must be her lover or something, the way he tried to defend her."

Karigan looked away from King Zachary, slightly embarrassed, as another man spoke.

"Of course not, Boss. This, this is King Zachary. The one this greenie's traveling with. He defended her 'cause she's one of his greenie's. Too caring of his servants if you ask me. Can't seem to keep a handle on them if yer too kind." The man smirked at King Zachary, turning to face Karigan.

"Say, Boss, let's take them back to camp. We can give the greenie to the other people and hold the king for ransom. That way, we get more money, Boss. Hold him under death threat for money." The Boss smiled, nodding in response. He gave an order for their swords to be collected and the prisoners were marched to their hideout, leaving the dead body of the mender behind.

* * *

Inside the hideout, Karigan was in the center of a large, empty room. King Zachary was surrounded by men on the side, and the Boss stood in front of Karigan, deciding what to do with her. Unexpectedly, a fist slammed into her face as she fell backwards, landing on the floor. The figure of the Boss loomed above her, an evil grin on his face.

"Those terms didn't say that we can't hurt the greenie before giving her in. Anyways, it is time we showed our king how to control his subjects." He pulled Karigan up and slammed her against the wall, laughing at her cry of pain. Her eyes began to water in the pain and she fell on her knees, staring at the ground. The Boss glanced to the side at King Zachary who looked ready to kill the man.

"If you think about stopping me, the greenie will die."

He delivered more blows to her, kicking and punching her as hard as he could, not caring that she was wounded. King Zachary watched in horror as she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. She was battered and bleeding with scratches and bruises. The Boss stepped outside for a minute, answering a knock on the door, and the king could not bear it anymore. Seeing his chance, he knocked out the guards in front of him, stealing their swords, and fended off the others, killing them. Grabbing his own sword and Karigan's saber from the hands of the unconscious men, he watched as the door opened, and the Boss entered.

"Should have known that you'd do this." He growled, grabbing his own sword. The two swords met, King Zachary standing in front of Karigan, making sure that the other man could not harm her any more. The king judged the man opposite to him, assessing his skill. He most definitely was not a swordsmaster, but he was not a novice to the art either. Seeing that his skill was superior to his opponent's, King Zachary easily drove the blade through the Boss, and watched as the man died instantly, falling to the ground.

Then, his attention turned to Karigan.

* * *

**So... did you like it? I, personally, thought that it was weird, because these ideas came out of the blue to me. I really don't like the Boss, but I found it funny when he assumes that Karigan and Zachary are lovers! They actually do love eachother, but the man couldn't possibly know. :D Please R&R, and tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and before I forget:**

**uneatenbonbon13, Harm Marie, Musing Sage, DuelingSith, KStar101, GreenRiderEpic, Shadow Cyrse, AllByMyLonesome, HeartlessFallenAngel, and EmmyMK: Thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews. I know that you would like longer chapters and sooner updates but it takes time for me to get ideas since I plan as I write. I will try to update ASAP, but it might take a while if I get stuck. **

**Oh, and KStar101: Thanks for giving me my idea for this chapter! Your suggestion really helped!**

**GreenCondor1**


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated!**

**Wow :) Sort of hard to believe since I've let this story sit for so long. Well, at least I got past my writers block! Sorry I took so long! I realized that changing my story just wouldn't work, so I didn't change anything. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry if its too short. I just wanted to post this so badly, so I apologize if it also seems a bit rushed or confusing. **

**I'll put in a disclaimer too, b/c I don't remember if I did it before or not: I don't any of the characters! They belong the the wonderful writer, Kristen Britain!**

* * *

_"Karigan, I'm sorry."_

A familiar voice, laced with pain and sadness, spoke softly. She could not make out the words or identify the speaker but it broke through the barriers around her heart, awakening a desire within her. The voice calmed her, soothed her, yet it frightened her. There was so much sadness, but so much passion in the voice. Fighting the darkness that pressed down on her, she opened her eyes, her vision blurry.

"Karigan?" The voice called again. Her vision began to clear, and she turned her head to her side. Sitting by the side of her bed was King Zachary, looking worn and stressed but relieved. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say. Sighing, she ignored the pain in her side and tried to sit up.

"Karigan, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm… I'm alright." She whispered, deciding not to mention the slight pain in her side. "Where exactly are we?"

"Back in the woods." He replied. He smiled at her and she felt her face heating up. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly, it all came back to her and she held her head in her hands, wincing at the pain. Those men… they were going to give her to the men that attacked the group in the clearing. They had hurt her even though she was injured and forced King Zachary to watch. After that, all she remembered was darkness. Opening her eyes again, she uncovered her face. Zachary was looking at her with a worried expression and she reassured him that she was fine.

"I'm going to go call a healer. Don't move." He left the tent and returned moments later with another lady. Karigan was immediately filled with guilt, remembering the healer that had died protecting both her and King Zachary. The healer sent King Zachary out and then re-dressed Karigan's wounds. Sighing, Karigan tried her hardest to pay attention to what the healer was telling her not to do but found her thoughts focusing on the Weapons and Condor. If the healers were here, the Weapons had to be back. But what of Condor? Was he alive? Where was he? Would she be able to see him? Closing her eyes, she drifted into a dreamless sleep once more.

* * *

"I want to see Condor."

She looked him in the eyes, a determined look in her own. She didn't care if it hurt to get up and walk. She was going to see Condor, and not even the High King of Sacoridia could stop her. She didn't care if he objected. She had spent too long away from her friend, and she was going to see him whether Zachary liked it or not.

"No. You're still…" He started, but she interrupted him.

"I'm fine. I'm not some fragile object that needs to be taken care of all the time. I want to see Condor now." He started to object but she was already trying to stand up. He tried to help her but she pushed his hand away, finally standing after a couple of minutes. She was aware of him following close behind her as she walked out into the open air again.

Black spots filled her vision, but when they faded, she noticed the Weapons were staring at her. She smiled softly, glancing around to see if anybody was missing from the group, but she didn't notice anyone missing. Fastion stepped forward, a frown on his usually expressionless face.

"You shouldn't be up yet, Rider." He admonished, but she could sense the relief in his voice.

"I'm fine. I want to see Condor." There was strength in her voice that had never been there before, and she knew that none of the Weapons would stop her. Looking around for the horses, she found them grouped together nearby. She frantically tried to spot Condor, praying to the Gods that he was still alive. In the middle of the group of horses, she spotted the unmistakable chesnut coat that could only belong to one horse.

"Condor." She whispered, and he raised his head above the others, as if hearing her. A weapon led Condor to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hardly aware of the tears that were falling to the ground. She felt like a hole inside her had been filled and felt relieved that she hadn't lost him. He nipped at her hair, clearly happy to see her again, and she smiled. She didn't know how long she stood there like that, and she didn't care. Condor was safe, and that was all that mattered now.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and turned back to face the others. Condor gave her a little nudge forward, the look in his eyes reassuring her that he would be there later too. He let the Weapon lead him back to the other horses and Karigan turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unable to look any of the Weapons in the eyes. Suddenly, the grass beneath her feet seemed more interesting, and she decided to focus on that. Before they could ask any questions, she continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't protect the King like I was supposed to. I was supposed to get him out of danger. Instead, I dragged you all into this mess."

"Karigan." King Zachary gently turned her to face him. "Karigan, look at me."

After a moment, she lifted her eyes from the ground to see him smiling at her again. "Karigan, it is not your fault that those men attacked us. They wanted you because of what you did for Sacoridia and for me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here right now, and I would have been killed during my brother's coup itself. If anything, I should be apologizing for dragging you into these dangerous situations."

She could hear some of the weapons agreeing with him, and she knew that she couldn't argue back. She let herself be forced back to her bed and fell asleep smiling, the darkness no longer invading her dreams.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and let me know what you think about it! I know that ummm... certain things change in BV, and that this doesn't agree with that but I'm still going to try to continue this. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**GreenCondor1**


End file.
